ChibiRomano meet Germania
by CardofSpades
Summary: ChibiRomano meets Germania and He ends up fake adopting another kid. Pure stupidity on my part, ((trust me flaming this story will not make me mad or sad because this was clearly bad writing on my part)) Horrible summary. Rated T for slight potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Crack story that makes no sense**

**This story was created because of Writers Block, Boredom, and because I have nothing better to do.**  
**I do Not own Hetalia, if I did Prumano would be canon. Might be some fluffy cute Prumano and Greita in here.  
**

**I got this idea after finding a slip of paper that had this idea on it. Sorry if it isn't to your liking.**

** ChibiRomano meets Germania and they get along very well surprisingly**

* * *

Romano sat down rubbing his already red and puffy eyes trying to wipe away the remaining tears. It wasn't fair Grandpa Rome always noticed Veneziano first. No matter what he did to get him notice, he never did. He honestly didn't know where he was somewhere out in the wilderness, under a tree, god he didn't know.

"Not fair..." He sniffled and used his sleeve to wipe the snot away. He hiccupped looking down at the his drawing, It was of a gorgeous hilly landscape, including the finer details of the sky and how it was shaded made it look as if you where witnessing a black and white sunset. "Stupid drawing." He grumbled crumpling the drawing up and chucked it somewhere. He curled up resting his chin on his knees, and sighed, maybe he just wouldn't go back, who would notice anyways. Was it worth the half attention he was getting? He had called his brother annoying and that he never wanted to see him again...and for what? To get lost somewhere and make his brother cry. That's what.

Every time he tries to show Grandpa Rome something he did Veneziano did something better. Just thinking about it made the tears start streaming down his face again. He wished someone would pay attention to him.

* * *

Soft sobs reached Germania's ears, well really he was just taking a walk but really when do you ever hear crying in the middle of no where. "It's probably That idiot Rome's grandkid." He sighed slightly annoyed. That kid gets lost all the time and usually cried over everything, Falling, stubbing his toe, getting hungry. He pushed some bushes away.

"Kid?" The blond male spotted the curl of an Italian. Huh that's not the idiotic one. Germania let the bushes jump back into place as he moved passed them and stood in front of the smaller figure, "Kid, Your Grandpa is probably worried about you." _Unless he's drunk or asleep._

"He won't care." Romano muttered picking his head up to see the long-haired German man standing over him. _Oh its Rome's other Grandchild, Romano." _He thought frowning slightly_, "I wonder why he's out here."  
_

"What makes you say that?" He questioned the child. Germania noticed the tear streaks on the child's chubby cheeks. _What did Rome do this time?_ "You know what never mind. I don't want to know what that drunk idiot said or did right now." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come on, It's almost nighttime, I don't think Rome will like knowing that you are out here."

"No Why would you and that idiota care." Romano huffed defensive and stomped his heel down on the ground, sending a glare up at the other. "Go away already..you...you..bastardo!" Romano scrambled up and started stalking off before being lifted up by his collar. Slightly being chocked.

"Let me go! Lemme go!" Romano hissed at the other and started squirming. Germania sighed at the kids antics. "Rome Jr. stop this right now, it's not professional." The German scolded before the Italian busted out crying. "Don't call me that, Don't call me that I'm nothing like that idiot." He started wailing in Italian, Germania cringed.

_Oh damn he's crying again. I don't know how to deal with kids when they're crying. _Germania awkwardly cradled Romano who clung to him and rubbing snot on his shoulder.

"Alright, I won't call you that." He sighed "But you cannot stay out here." Germania shifted Romano's weight and started back to where he stayed and where Prussia was now upside down in a tree. "Prussia!" He scolded and sent his a look that said to stop what he was doing right now at the albino child who just laughed.  
"But I can't, the awesome me is awesomely stuck, and who are you carrying?" Germania ignored that question and as gently as he could yanked the other out of the tree and set him down.

"And just where is your brother?" He asked.  
"Kesesese, I don't know." Prussia grinned "Maybe off to go see Italy, Hey what are we having for dinner?" He regretted even asking, he should really stop leaving the smaller child with the albino.

Germania sighed this was going to be tiresome. Light snoring snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the brunet in his arms, he had fallen asleep. And just what is he going to do with Rome's grandson?

* * *

**Chapter 2 yeah ill get on that soon only because I usually finish something unless i I'll have to check this chapter for anything I missed to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cannot believe you all liked this weird thing I wrote. I seriously wrote this because of writers block so...yeah. Here. 2 Chapter.**

* * *

Romano had awoken by someone poking his cheek. He groaned and tried to swat whatever poked him away, he rolled over and yawned. "Keseses.." A voice snickered "Are you going to sleep all day~." The poking continued until Romano finally snapped and jumped up "What do you want!" He hissed before blinking at his new surroundings. This wasn't his room, nor his house. "Mio Dio did I finally die and go to hell." He thought before his attention snapped to the other, he had silver messy hair and big ruby-red eyes. "Hallo." He greeted Romano with a big smile. Romano blinked relaxing slightly, he didn't look like he could do any harm right? "Ciao..." He greeted back "Who are you?" This got the albino to puff out his chest in a proud way "I'm Prussia the awesome." He grinned "And you are?" He pointed at the Italian. "Romano, South Italy." He grumbled out, not like he would remember anything other than Romano. He scrambled out of the bed he was laying in and headed for the door. "W-Wait where are you going!" Prussia moved to the Italian's side as he opened the door. "Back home, I don't belong here." He said heading out. Prussia pouted "Well can you stay for a while. I have nothing to do!" He complained making Romano spin around on his heel and glare at the other. The offer that had not yet been spoken but hung in the air, intrigued Romano. "Then go find something to do." He frowned crossing his arms. Prussia just smirked "Well, Alright then." He grabbed Romano by the arm uncrossing them and dragged him along. "Well today you will be graced by my awesomeness for today." Romano tired protesting but didn't get far because the albino just snickered and continued to drag him.

* * *

Rome checked around, everywhere in the house, the gardens, out in the fields. "Romano!" He called out, hoping the other was taking a longer than usual siesta. He called out for the smaller Italian again, before spotting Germania walking towards him, "Oh Germania, you usually never visit me." His chuckle sounded forced as he continued looking around. "Have you lost something, Rome?" The German nation asked watching the other look around frantically.  
"Oh no...but you wouldn't have happen to see Romano anywhere?" Germania just sighed, "Actually I have..." Rome jumped up in delight when the other had said that "Oh thank goodness, where is he?"  
"I would suggest you allow the other to cool off." The blond told the other who just looked broken-hearted "Oh alright." Rome muttered, "Well as long as he is OK right?" He chuckled.  
Germania just hummed and nodded. Maybe leaving him with Prussia wasn't the best idea then.

* * *

Romano huffed watching Prussia hit a practice dummy with a wooden sword, he hung back not wanting to take part. "Roma~" Prussia rushed over to the other and handed him the sword. "You try!" Prussia wanted to see what the other could do. Romano just frowned at the fake sword. "I don't think so..." He said trying to hand it back.

"Oh come on just hit the dummy once." Prussia pouted making Romano raise the sword and hit Prussia in the head with it. "There I hit the dummy." He smiled dropping it and walking away. Prussia rubbed the top of his head, before picking up his sword and catching up to the Italian. "Ok you choose what we should do." The Italian frowned, he never got to pick what he wanted to do usually. "lets just explore." He said looking out at the woods. "Ja! That sounds like fun!" Prussia started running. "H-Hey wait up bastardo!" Romano yelled running after the other.

* * *

**Had no idea what to do for this chapter, I wrote this in like 30 minutes so it may not be so well written. Enjoy. Don't. Not sure when the next chapter will be up.**


End file.
